sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
19ος Αιώνας μ.Χ.
ΙΘ' Αιών μ.Χ. 19th century AD Γεωλογική Χρονολογική Κλίμακα Γεωλογικός Αιώνας Γεωλογική Εποχή Ιστορική Εποχή Αιώνας Έτος ]] - Αιώνας της 2ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ. Χρονολόγιο Πόλεμοι Γης 1800–1809 *1800 War of the Castes in Haiti *1801 War of the boobs *1801–1805 First Barbary War *1801–1807 Temme War *1802–1805 Second War of Haitian Independence *1802–1805 Second Anglo-Maratha War *1803–1804 British Expedition to Ceylon *1803 Emmet's Insurrection *1803–1815 Napoleonic Wars **1803-1805 War of the Third Coalition **1805–1810 Franco-Swedish War **1806–1807 War of the Fourth Coalition **1806–1812 Russo-Turkish War **1807–1809 Anglo-Turkish War **1807–1814 Peninsular War **1807–1814 Gunboat War (aka Seven Years' War) ***1814 Norwegian-Swedish War **1807–1812 Anglo-Russian War **1808–1809 Dano-Swedish War **1809 War of the Fifth Coalition ***1809–1810 Tyrolean rebellion **1812 Franco-Russian War **1813 War of Liberation, 1813 **1813–1814 War of the Sixth Coalition **1815 Neapolitan War **1815 War of the Seventh Coalition (aka the Hundred Days War) *1804–1806 First Serbian Uprising *1804–1810 Fulani War in Nigeria *1804–1813 Russo-Persian War, 1804-13 *1804–1835 Black War *1805–1811 Egyptian Revolution *1805 Janissaries' Revolt *1806–1807 British invasions of the Río de la Plata *1806–1807 Ashanti-Fante War *1806–1811 Christophe's Secession *1806 Vellore Mutiny Vellore battle of independence from British *1806 Second Convict Rebellion *1807–1808 Janissaries' Revolt *1807–1818 Mtetwa Empire Expansion *1808–1809 Finnish War *1808–1809 Santo Dominican Restoration *1808 Bantam Conquest *1809–1825 Bolivian Independence War 1810 - 1819 *1810-1819 Colombian War of Independence *1810-1816 Argentine War of Independence *1810-1811 Anglo-Dutch Java War *1810-1817 Merina Conquest: Madagascar *1810-1820 Punjab War *1810 Chilean Revolt *1810 Conquest of Hawaii *1810-1818 Amadu's Jihad *1810 Lamu Expansion *1810-1821 Mexican War of Independence *1811 4th Cape Frontier War *1811 Ga-Fante War *1811 Banda Oriental Occupation *1811-1812 Korean Revolt *1811 Owu War *1811 Tecumseh's War *1811-1818 Ottoman-Saudi War *1811-1825 Independence of New Granada and Venezuela **1811-1823 Venezuelan War of Independence **1815-1816 Spanish reconquest of New Granada **1819-1820 Bolívar's campaign to liberate New Granada **1822 Ecuadorian War of Independence **1824-1825 Bolivian War of Independence *1812-1815 War of 1812 *1813-1814 The Creek War *1814-1816 The Gurkha War *1814-1816 Ashanti Invasion of the Gold Coast *1814-1824 San Martin's War *1814-1826 Chilean War of Independence *1815 Second Barbary War *1815-1817 Second Serbian Uprising *1817-1864 Caucasian War *1817-1818 Third Anglo-Maratha War *1817-1819 Zulu Civil War *1817-1858 Seminole Wars **1817-1818 First Seminole War **1835-1842 Second Seminole War **1855-1858 Third Seminole War *1818-1819 5th Cape Frontier War *1818-1828 Zulu Wars of Conquest 1820 - 1829 *1820-1823 Spanish Civil War, 1820–1823 *1821-1831 Greek War of Independence *1821-1823 Ottoman–Persian War (1821–1823) *1821-1837 Padri War in Indonesia *1822-1844 Haitian Invasion of the Dominican Republic *1823-1826 First Burmese War *1824 Peruvian War of Independence *1825-1828 Russo-Persian War, 1825–1828 *1825-1828 Argentina-Brazil War, Brazil against Argentina Confederation and Uruguayan partisans. *1825-1830 Java War *1828-1829 Gran Colombia-Peru War *1828-1834 Liberal Wars *1828-1829 Russo-Turkish War, 1828–1829 1830 - 1839 *1830 July Revolution in France *1830-1831 Polish-Russian war following November Uprising *1830-1839 Belgian Revolution and the Ten days campaign *1831-1834 Siamese-Vietnamese War *1832 Black Hawk War *1832-1841 Egyptian–Ottoman War *1833-1840 First Carlist War *1834-1836 6th Cape Frontier War *1835 Toledo War *1835-1836 Texas Revolution *1835-1845 War of Tatters *1836-1839 War of the Confederation *1837-1838 Patriot War *1837-1838 Rebellions of 1837 in Canada **1837-1838 Lower Canada Rebellion **1837-1838 Upper Canada Rebellion *1838 Zulu–Boer War *1838 Missouri Mormon War *1838 Pastry War *1838-1839 Aroostook War *1839 Honey War *1839-1842 First Anglo-Afghan War *1839-1842 First Opium War *1839-1851 Uruguayan Civil War 1840 - 1849 *1841-1845 Siamese-Vietnamese War *1843-1872 New Zealand Wars **1843 Wairau Massacre **1845-1846 Flagstaff War (aka Northern War) **1846 Hutt Valley Campaign **1847 Wanganui Campaign **1860-1861 First Taranaki War **1863-1864 Invasion of the Waikato **1864 Tauranga Campaign **1864-1866 Second Taranaki War **1865-1868 East Cape War **1868-1869 Titokowaru's War **1868-1872 Te Kooti's War *1843-1849 Dominican War of Independence *1845-1846 First Anglo-Sikh War *1846 7th Cape Frontier War *1846-1849 Second Carlist War *1846-1848 Mexican-American War *1848-1866 Italian Independence wars **1848-1849 First Italian Independence War, Kingdom of Sardinia allied with other Italian states against Austria **1859 Second Italian Independence War, Sardinia and France against Austria **1866 Third Italian Independence War, Unified Italy against Austria *1848-1849 Second Anglo-Sikh War *1848-1849 Hungarian Revolt of 1848 *1848-1851 First Schleswig War (aka First Danish-German War, aka Three Years' War) 1850 - 1859 *1851-1853 8th Cape Frontier War *1852 Brazil, Uruguay's Colorado government and Entre Ríos and Corrientes (Argentine provinces) against Argentine government under Brigadier General Juan Manuel de Rosas. *1852 Second Burmese War *1853-1856 Crimean War *1856-1857 Campaign of 1856-1857 *1856-1860 Second Opium War *1856-1857 Anglo-Persian War *1857-1858 Indian Mutiny *1857-1858 Utah War *1857-1901 Caste War of Yucatán *1859 Austro-Sardinian War *1859-1863 Federal War (Guerra Federal) in Venezuela. 1860 - 1869 *1860-1873 Russian Conquests of Central Asia *1860-1861 Second Maori War *1861-1865 American Civil War *1861-1867 Franco-Mexican War *1863 Anglo-Satsuma War *1863-1865 January Uprising in Poland. *1863-1868 Japanese Civil War *1863-1866 Third Maori War *1864 Second Schleswig War (aka Second Danish-German War) *1864-1868 Snake War *1864-1870 War of the Triple Alliance (aka Paraguay War) *1865-1866 Chincha Islands War (Spain against Chile and Peru) *1866 Austro-Prussian War (aka Seven Weeks War) *1866-1868 Red Cloud's War *1868-1869 Boshin War in Japan *1868-1878 Ten Years' War 1870 - 1879 *1870-1871 Franco-Prussian War *1872-1873 Modoc War *1873-1904 Aceh War, Netherlands colonial war in Aceh (aka Thirty Years War) *1873-1874 Second Ashanti War *1874-1875 Red River War *1876-1877 Black Hills War *1877 Satsuma Rebellion in Satsuma, Japan *1877-1878 9th Cape Frontier War *1877-1878 Russo-Turkish War, 1877-78 *1878 Lincoln County War *1878-1880 Second Anglo-Afghan War *1879 Anglo-Zulu War *1879-1884 War of the Pacific 1880 - 1889 *1880-1881 Gun War *1880-1881 First Boer War *1884-1885 Franco-Chinese War *1884-1899 the Mahdist War *1885 North-West Rebellion *1885 Serbo-Bulgarian War *1885-1887 Third Anglo-Burmese War 1890 - 1899 *1890 Dog Tax War in New Zealand *1890 First Franco-Dahomean War *1891 Chilean Civil War *1892-1894 Second Franco-Dahomean War *1893-1894 Rif War (1893) *1894-1895 First Sino-Japanese War *1895-1896 First Italo–Ethiopian War *1895-1898 Cuban War of Independence *1896 Anglo-Zanzibar War *1896-1898 Philippine Revolution *1897 First Greco-Turkish War, (aka the Thirty Days' War) *1897-1898 Anglo-Pathan War *1898 Spanish-American War *1899-1901 Boxer Rebellion in China *1899-1902 Second Boer War *1899-1902 Thousand Days War *1899-1913 Philippine-American War Προσωπικότητες Ανθρώπινα Έργα Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αιώνας *Ιστορία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category: Αιώνες 2ης Χιλιετίας μ.Χ.